I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connector assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for securing a protective boot over a pair of mated connectors located typically in harsh outdoor environments.
II. Description of the Related Art
Panel mounted coaxial connectors are used in outdoor environments in a variety of applications. For example, they are used extensively in the satellite communications field to feed radio-frequency (RF) signals between an antenna and a signal processing unit located remotely from the antenna. Frequently, these panel mounted coaxial connectors are exposed to harsh environmental elements due to their physical proximity to the outdoors. Rain, snow, ice, and dirt can contribute to corrosion and ultimate failure of the electrical connection if such connectors are left exposed.
Several types of devices have been used in order to protect these connectors from the harsh outdoor environment. A variety of rubberized boots have been incorporated into cable assemblies which slide over the cable-mounted connector once it has been coupled to a mating panel-mounted connector. Ideally, the boot slides over the mated connector pair until it rests flush against the panel to which the panel-mounted connector is affixed, forming a seal against harsh environmental conditions. Although this design is suitable in applications where the connector assembly is stationary, problems can occur in mobile applications. For example, mechanical vibration can force the boot to move out of position and away from the panel, exposing the mated connectors to deleterious environmental conditions. In addition, the cable is subject to movement caused by wind or by physical handling of the cable under normal operating conditions. Typical boots found in the art use an interference fit around the mated connectors, where the boot dimensions are slightly smaller than the mated connectors' dimensions in order to inhibit movement along the cable. This feature works well to keep the boot generally in place, but often is not enough to ensure a snug fit against the mating panel upon even minor cable disturbances.
Another method used to protect panel mounted connector assemblies from environmental conditions is the use of resins or compounds which are applied directly to the mated connectors. The putty-like compound is applied directly to the mated connectors and mounting panel so that it completely seals out harmful environmental effects. The compound typically will remain pliable so that it can be removed at any subsequent time for easy access to the connector assembly. The main disadvantage to this method of protection is that the compound is difficult to remove. It can easily contaminate the threads or center conductor of either connector during removal, which can result in poor electrical contact when the cable assembly is re-assembled.
What is needed is a protective connector covering which will remain in constant contact with the mounting panel in order to seal out harmful environmental elements. The protective covering should be easy to install and remove, without resorting to compounds which can contaminate the connectors.